


The Emperor's New Bride

by AellaIrene



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Reign of Dorca Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AellaIrene/pseuds/AellaIrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xav stands as his father's Second. Double Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's New Bride

Xav stands as his father’s Second.

He does not mind, truly, he does not. His father needs an heir, not the children of a morganatic marriage, contracted when no one considered that Lord Dorca Vordarian might one day hold the Imperium, and need heirs of his blood. And Xav has seen the war resulting from the mere accession of a Salic descendant. He is half a bastard, and he knows it. Besides, he has no desire for the Imperium.

His step-mother –to-be stands opposite, the diamonds in her cloud of dark hair shining in the candlelight. Xav danced with her, a year ago, when she was in her first Season, and his mother was on her death bed, killed by some Galactic illness they never even realised they had brought. He bears Lucretia Vorrutyer no ill will. She is young, and she is fertile: witness her sister the Countess Vorkosigan, less than a year married, and looking as if she will give birth in the ballroom if the ceremony does not finish soon.

His turn, now, and he steps forward to read the Admonishments to the Bride, projecting his voice so that all the assembled can hear.

 _Fair luck, brother-to-be_


End file.
